


Mr & Mrs Barnes

by WheresMyWings



Series: Wintershock: AUs, One Shots and Fluff, oh my! [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mr and Mrs Smith AU, because wtf not!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWings/pseuds/WheresMyWings
Summary: Finding out your spouse is an international assassin can really test a marriage.





	Mr & Mrs Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t get invested, this is probably only gunna be a one shot. I don’t have the creativity or the mental capacity to do an /official/ full version based on the movie. So let’s keep those hopes right on the ground. :)

They’re sitting on the floor of their freshly destroyed kitchen, slowly ironing out the kinks of their ... marriage.

“Wow, you were the Winter Soldier?!" 

"Yes..."

"This whole time!" 

“Yes!”

"Oh my god. I totally rubbed one out to the thought of him before.” She blushes as she whispers the admission.

He chokes out a little breath. "I don't know how I should feel about that. I’m torn between jealous or flattered."

There eyes meet and she smirks, "Definitely flattered.” 

He snorts and rolls his eyes.

“What? In my defense, technically it was still you and it was before we even dated, so ... what can I say except you’re welcome!” 

He groans at her terrible movie reference.

"Okay, first off, when you came back from Wakanda and you were rockin the man-bun it was hot as fuck. I will not be shamed for the material ... that YOU deposited in MY spank bank, Barnes! That one's on you." 

He finds a piece of a destroyed apple and throws it at her.

“And furthermore—mortal enemy or not—you already know how I feel about the metal arm, so yeah.”

His raises an eyebrow and slowly starts crawling over to her. “How do you feel about it?"

"It's definitely in my top 3 of my sex toys."

He chokes on his tongue. “You have a sex toy of my arm?”

”Maybe I do, maybe I don't.” She shrugs.

“Well even if you do, I’ve got something better!” He picks her up and throws her over his shoulder. She laughs loudly as he raced to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> To clear up any confusion when Bucky is TWS he has the mask and the metal arm—of course—and when he is not, no mask and that skin thing that Tony (?) made for his arm (that has been mentioned in other fanfics lol). 
> 
> Sorry I haven’t posted in a while. Life (upside down smiley face) will do it’s own thing sometimes. And when I some ideas I have no motivation to write and when I have the motivation I can’t think of any ideas. 
> 
> Anyways, I’ll probably be churning these puppies out because I have a LOT of ideas so I’m just gunna throw em out there.  
> So be prepaaaaaaaaaaaaared for a bunch of rando one shots. Most will be movie AUs (<3) or prompts. 
> 
> So yeah. Happy March! Happy Spring Break!!! Please drink responsibly and be safe! Use the buddy system and have a good DD.
> 
>  
> 
> Here are some Avengers sex toys for research.


End file.
